The Fate of Thousands Rest in the Hands of a Few
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Hogan and the Heroes have been ordered to help an Veteran OSS Agent make contact with a French Resistance Leader who is feared by the Germans but when the Veteran agent discovers it is somebody from his past. The Heroes and the OSS Agent must help the agent on a mission that could spell the end of the most important operation of the war right before it begins.
1. Character Biography

Thought I'd try a new story idea Hogan's Heroes. I know what everyone's thinking "How does he come up with these stories?" well let's just say my imagination is very wild to say the least.

* * *

Name: Matthew Campbell

Age: 20 Years old

Height: 5 ft 10 ins

Date of Birth: 23rd July 1923

Hometown: Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 151 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Deep Blue

Hair: Brown Hair, Grade 2, slicked back with a parting at the side

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth, No facial hair

Family:

Michael Campbell: 1898 – Present

Emily Campbell (nee. Lyons): 1898 – Present

No Siblings

* * *

Backstory:

Father was a Former Army intelligence officer and current New York Police Officer, Mother was a former Nurse out of the Nursing Corps, he's an Irish-American man with patriotism in his heart.

Joined the United States Army straight out of High School at the age of 18, was a 1st Sergeant around the time of the Pearl Harbour attack. He was recruited and trained at Camp X before transferring to Military Intelligence, not much is known after that.

He served in North Africa went in before Operation Torch was about to begin, Sicily is where he was given a Battlefield Commission to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, Italy and did an operation in Norway was wounded in the arm.

* * *

Skills:

Speaks German

Able-Bodied Tactician

Top Marksman

Expert lock-picker

Master of disguise

Parachutist

Time of Rank:

Joined the Army at the rank of Sergeant.

Rose to 1st Sergeant and was recruited for Camp X, afterwards he was assigned to the 1st Ranger Battalion in June 1942 and began training in Northern Island.

Sent in to North Africa a day before Operation Torch. Awarded the Silver Star and Bronze Star for Bravery.

Was ordered to Sicily 2 days before Operation Husky, took out the German battery that watched the landing zone at Gela as he began fighting alongside the 504th Parachute Regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division. Promoted to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, at Piano Lupo. Awarded a 2nd Silver and Bronze Star.

Italy, he had been ordered to drop in with the 82nd Airborne Division, he succeeded bravely in the landing at Salerno. And accomplished all objectives given to him. Awarded the Distinguished Service Cross.

Served in Norway as part of an top secret mission teaming up with a British Agent and ordered to sabotage German activity. The mission had gone wrong early and the British agent died. Nevertheless Lieutenant Campbell completed the mission and was wounded in the process. Awarded the Bronze Star for a 3rd time and given the Purple Heart

* * *

Character bio done in a day.

Let's go forward. Please like and review.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1. So let's begin

Chapter 1:

* * *

29th May 1944, London, England 1120 hours Local time

The uniform looked pristine he held the DSC, Legion of Merit, 2 Silver Stars, 3 Bronze Stars and many other ribbons. On his shoulders stood the gold bars of 2nd Lieutenant. Matthew Campbell had his cap on his head, he had dark blue eyes, dark hair that was at regulation length he was clean-shaven and already nervous.

He had gotten back from a mission in Norway and it had not gone to plan. A good man had died early in the mission and it was hard on Lieutenant Campbell. The deaths of any of his men had haunted him but he kept going and refused any therapy help he was brought out of his thoughts as a young Sergeant had said to Matt, "Lieutenant, they're waiting for you Sir." "Lead on Sergeant."

The Sergeant had lead him into the room and he found himself in front of his commanding officer, Brigadier General William J. Donovan. The commander of the OSS (1,2) at which Lieutenant Campbell was part of and another man who Matthew didn't know and questioned who he was in his thoughts.

Matthew had stood to attention and saluted the high-ranking officers in the room as Colonel Donovan spoke, "Lieutenant Campbell, it is a pleasure to see you again. Forgive us for pulling you away from your leave." "No worries, sir, I have a feeling you need me for an important mission anyway." "Indeed, we do. Lieutenant Campbell meet General Alfred Berkman of the United States Army Air Corps he runs all resistance activity in Europe." "General Berkman, an honour to be in your presence, Sir." Berkman smiled and said, "Indeed a pleasure for me as well, Lieutenant. Take a seat." "Yes Sir."

Matthew had taken a seat at the large table and found himself presented with a file that said top secret as Donovan spoke, "Lieutenant, the file that is in front of you regards the most important operation of the war and one we have been planning since the start of the war." Matthew had opened the file and saw plenty of arrows pointing to the French coast as he asked, "I take it this is the Invasion of France." "Indeed, what we're about to tell you is high-range top secret. The Germans know we're coming and thanks to our efforts in sabotaging the German spy rings in England we have now managed to convince the Germans that the operation will be at Pas de Calais."

Matthew nodded as General Berkman spoke, "We need you to make contact with a French Resistance agent known as, _"Le Vaillant"_ for specific reasons we can't disclose to you the identity of our agent. We can't directly drop you into France, so we'll drop you in Germany in Hammelburg. From there you'll contact an underground cell led by codename Papa Bear." "Papa Bear?" "This man has been vital to our efforts in Europe and passed along vital intelligence and recovering downed airmen in both the RAF and our Army Air Corps."

Matthew nodded as he said, "Does he know Le Vaillant?" "Unfortunately not, but he can lead you to someone who knows how to contact the leader." "Yes Sir, when do I depart for Germany?" "Tonight at , once you're on the ground you are to give details about the invasion to Papa Bear. He is to assist you in any way possible." "I assume, I'm to do the same for him as well?" "Correct Lieutenant, you are. But it shouldn't be necessary" "Yes Sir." "Lieutenant Campbell go over these plans in your quarters and prepare yourself. Everything matters now. Good luck and Godspeed, Lieutenant."

Matthew nodded as he then stood to attention and saluted the Generals in front of him as he left the briefing room." Berkman and Donovan were left in the room as Berkman asked, "He doesn't know does he?" "He won't let this cloud his judgement despite the amount of hell he has been through" "Every operation he completed, he always came back and for more too." Donovan nodded as he replied, "That man is one of the best in the OSS. We always wanted to put him deep-cover, but he preferred to stay in action and cause trouble for the German war effort." "You sure know how to pick them." Both generals laughed as Berkman headed for the communications room.

* * *

Stalag 13, Hammelburg, Germany, 1230 Hours local time

In Barracks two, Colonel Hogan was residing in his office reading a book whilst others were doing their own thing and Kinch was down in the tunnel doing a check up on the supports. Things had been quiet around Stalag 13 and no orders had come through despite everyone's edginess soon the radio had come on and he heard a voice, "Mama Bear calling Papa Bear, come in Papa Bear!" "We read you Mama Bear! What's up General?" "Important assignment must be carried out. Very urgent this is." "Ready and waiting General, allow me to get Papa Bear!"

Kinch ran out to get Hogan as he came up through the fake bunk and headed into the office as he said, "Colonel, we got an assignment. Berkman's on the radio." Hogan smiled at the mention of General Berkman's name. General Berkman and Colonel Hogan had met each other at an important event when Hogan was just a Captain in the Air Corps, the young officer attended every class that the General ever taught and the relationship between professor and student gradually turned into one of between a father and son.

Hogan headed down to the tunnels and Kinch gave him the radio as he spoke, "Hello Mama Bear, Hello Mama Bear, this is Papa Bear speaking." "Papa Bear, urgent operation must be carried out, air drop tonight at 2245 hours. In your time zone." "Any details on the air drop?" "Sorry Papa Bear, those are the only details for the moment." "Understood Mama Bear, over and out. We'll alert you, when we receive the airdrop." "Roger that, Papa Bear."

Hogan's eyebrows furrowed as he was joined by Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau as Newkirk asked Hogan, "Colonel, everything alright?" "Yeah, everything's good, we got orders to pick up an airdrop tonight, this is top priority for us." "Never had an airdrop so top priority before." "Unfortunately this was the only information General Berkman had." Hogan then turned to Carter and Newkirk as he continued, "Carter, Newkirk, I want you to collect the airdrop and bring it to camp." "Yes Sir. Colonel, but we may need a distraction for this one." Hogan nodded as he said, "Alright, I'll have Olsen take distraction duty." "What time is the airdrop Colonel?" Carter asked.

"Glad you asked that, the airdrop is at 2245. Roll call is at 2200 hours." "Right Colonel." "Ok, Carter, Newkirk better get some shut-eye for a couple hours, I'll wake you for dinner."

The Heroes then headed back upstairs and continued with their activities.

* * *

Meanwhile in London, England, 8 hours later, 1920 hours, Local British Time

Lieutenant Matthew Campbell was sitting in his office going over reports about Papa Bear's exploits in the underground he then heard a knock at the door as he said, "Come on in." soon a woman entered she wore a Women's dress uniform her rank indicated she was a Sergeant as she had blonde hair with soft brown eyes as Matt looked up and said, "Sergeant Maguire, what are you doing here?" "Brigadier Donovan has told me to tell you, you have to get yourself to the airfield." "You know Sergeant, I could have been relaxing right now instead they bring me back straight away." "You wish you were in a different line of work?" "Never, plus I like working behind the lines and disrupting the German operations." Maguire smiled and said, "Maybe after this mission, you and I could head out to dinner" "Only I would but unfortunately if General Donovan found out, both you and I would be court martialled" "Maybe." The Sergeant seductively said. But Matthew didn't answer and just looked at the picture of a beautiful woman that was on his desk, she had dark hair that went past her shoulders, ocean blue eyes and a dimple on her cheek.

Matthew then said, "Sergeant, if you don't need me for anything, I must head off." "I don't need you for anything, Lieutenant." "Good, tell Brigadier Donovan, I'm headed for the airfield." "The General told me to tell you, he will see you off at the Airfield himself." "Sounds fair."

Matthew then picked up his hat and placed the picture in his desk drawer as he pocketed the wallet sized photo in his jacket pocket and headed out with Sergeant Maguire saluting him as he returned it. He directly headed for the airfield heading there by jeep, he spent the entire time going over the map of Hammelburg and where the drop zone would be as he got himself changed into his combat uniform, he was changed, and Brigadier Donovan had entered as he said, "Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" "I'm good, sir, I know you must kicking yourself at not letting me rest up some more." "Well, I would have let you rest up, but this comes down from the top and you're the best agent for an assignment like this anyway."

Campbell nodded as he said, "Just hoping this works." "I have full confidence in you Lieutenant." "You said so yourself, sometimes the best laid plans end up going wrong at times."

Donovan nodded as he looked at the watch and saw the time as he said, "Better get moving, you haven't got much time till the plane leaves." "Yes Sir." Campbell had saluted Brigadier Donovan and had gotten his equipment together as he headed for the plane that would be flying him over Hammelburg. He had gotten on-board as he listened to the pilot speak as the plane had gotten in the air. Meanwhile a squad of bombers were preparing to launch a bombing mission in France.

* * *

Stalag 13, 2235 hours, Local German Time

Hogan was in the tunnels keeping an eye on the time as Carter and Newkirk came in all dressed up in black uniforms as Newkirk said, "Right Guv'nor we're ready" "Good, remember this drop is highly important. Do not stop for anything. If a German patrol comes by. You dodge them for as long as you can. Hopefully since everything has been quiet lately, there shouldn't be a patrol in sight." "Righto Colonel."

Newkirk then turned to Carter and signalled, "Come on, let's get moving, if we're lucky, we should be there in 5 minutes." "Right let's move."

Newkirk and Carter then headed up and into the woods through the tunnel entrance as they began moving quietly without drawing the attention of the guard towers inside the camp. They had reached the drop zone 5 minutes early as Newkirk whispered to Carter saying, "Right, we got a bit of time till that airdrop comes in. You do a perimeter check of the area" "Right Newkirk."

Soon they heard a plane engine overhead as Carter said looking at his watch, "Little early." "As long as we get back to camp in one piece and early. It's all good." "Better signal them." Newkirk then signalled the plane using the torch as their way of communication and they saw one parachute open as Carter continued watching the area.

Newkirk stayed in cover until the parachute was close to the ground and he began moving forward. To his surprise he didn't find any cargo just a man in combat uniform as Newkirk said, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" "Hold your fire old buddy, I'm on your side." "Who's the President of the United States?" "Franklin D. Roosevelt" "When was Pearl Harbour?" "December 7th '41" "Good enough for me. Who are you?" "Lieutenant Matthew Campbell, American, Military Intelligence, I'm on a mission to find Papa Bear. It's important." "We're his cubs, come on let's get out of here. First off, I'm Newkirk, Royal Air Force."

Campbell and Newkirk then headed off as Carter joined them and they made introductions as they continued their journey back to Stalag 13. Campbell's eyes furrowed in suspicion when they came into view of the prison camp as he said, "Newkirk was it?" "Yes Sir, what's up?" "Papa Bear runs his organisation out of a prison camp." "Down underground, we're making it to the fake tree stump." "

They then noticed that the lights were now focused on the outside of the camp as Newkirk said, "This isn't going to be easy, they turned the lights on the woods." "We'll have to get on our stomachs and crawl to where your Tunnel is. But first we got to draw the light away from the stump." "How do you suppose we do that?"

Matthew then produced 3 rocks as he said, "We throw this down the road, we'll have at least 10 minutes to get into the tunnel." "I don't like it, but let's do it."

Matthew handed 1 rock to the 2 men before taking his one and readied his arm as they threw them at the same time creating noise as it drew the Guard towers to the sound as they headed for the tunnel as Newkirk lifted the stump allowing them to get in as he got in and closed it down just in time before the guard lights came around. Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau looked up and saw the Carter and Newkirk enter as Hogan looked puzzled and said, "What happened to the airdrop?" "Come on down."

Matthew then walked down the steps and walked into the room as he saluted Colonel Hogan as he said, "Lieutenant Matthew Campbell, American, Military Intelligence. I'm on orders to speak with Papa Bear." "That'll be me, Colonel Robert Hogan, United States Air Corps." "You're Papa Bear?" "I am, whose orders you here on?" "You'll have to contact General Berkman about that."

Hogan nodded and said, "Kinch, get London on the horn, LeBeau, get this man something to eat but don't take him upstairs." "Oui, Colonel."

LeBeau then looked to Matthew and said, "Anything you would like Lieutenant Campbell?" "Don't mind some Pasta if that is ok, with a simple salad." "Certainly, Lieutenant, should be a couple moments." "Thanks Corporal." LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk then headed upstairs whilst Hogan and Kinch stayed in the tunnel speaking to London as Kinch wrote down something on a clip board and then sent a reply back in Morse code to London as Hogan picked up the board looking through it as he said, "Boy oh boy, he's quite the agent." "Yeah, from the looks of it, General Donovan must have ordered Lieutenant Campbell to contact us. But, we need to ask him what the mission is." "Agreed, I'll talk to him then I'll brief you fellas later on the assignment." "Yes Sir."

Kinch left the radio room and headed upstairs as Hogan then headed to Matthew and said, "I checked you out, you're with the OSS is that correct?" "Yes Colonel I am. I was ordered to contact you and then hopefully you would lead me to a French Resistance leader." "Who's the leader, you're looking for?" "Somebody called ' _Le Vaillant'_ do you have a map?" "Of what?" "The Normandy coast."

Hogan then moved to the map table and looked through their map pack and found the one of Occupied France as Hogan said, "What am I looking at?" "You're looking at the Invasion of Europe." "It's been coming, unfortunately I can't help you find Le Valliant. But I can contact someone about it." "Thank you, Colonel." "No worries, until then our base is your base." "Thank you."

* * *

1\. Camp X was a classified training base. It was used to train Allied agents for American and British intelligence services.

2\. Colonel William Donovan was known as the father of US Intelligence. He passed the bill on to the American President who approved the OSS (Office of Strategic Services.)

* * *

If you're wondering where the character of General Berkman came from. It had come from Basketballgirl Kaitlin as I asked for the permission to use it. So do ask permission to use OCs from the writer.

Please like and review.


	3. A Hidden Truth

Chapter 2. Let's keep going

* * *

Chapter 2:

Soon the heroes and Lieutenant Campbell were sitting at the table as they listened to Colonel Hogan explain the details of the Normandy Invasion which would be decided in a few days as he concluded the details by saying, "Bottom line is the objective of Lieutenant Campbell is to make contact with an underground leader in France."

LeBeau then put his hand up and said, "Mon Colonel, do we know who this resistance leader is?" "Unfortunately, we can't contact the leader, but we know the codename as ' _Le Vaillant_ '" LeBeau looked stunned and said, "Le Vaillant, is one of the most respected and feared French Resistance leaders who operates out of Paris and is known for the brutality against the Boche." "Quite right LeBeau, even is known for charm and brilliant leadership." Campbell nodded and asked Hogan, "Colonel, do you even know anyone who could contact her?" "Yes, we do." Hogan then turned to Kinch and said, "Kinch, contact Tiger, ask if we can meet tonight. And find out about a meeting point." "Right Colonel."

Kinch then disappeared to the radio room as everyone stood and listened to Hogan say, "Until, we get a reply back from Tiger, everyone is on standby, Newkirk, you're going to meet Tiger, meet her at the RV and head back here straight away with no trouble, understood?" "Right Colonel." "Everyone else, meeting adjourned, dismissed."

Everyone stood as Campbell remained seated and paced the floor waiting for Kinch to come back with a reply as Campbell looked at the picture of the dark-haired girl that he kept as Newkirk noticed it and said, "Lieutenant, who's the girl?" "An old friend" "How can a bird be a friend?" "Me and her were childhood friends growing up. Went to the same schools together and grew up on the same street together." "Not sure if I can detect a hint of romance in there." "She was also my childhood sweetheart. Practically had everything planned out." "Marriage at 18?" "Didn't happen she left before I got the chance to propose to her. And I had joined the Army after High School." "Sorry to hear. Do you know where she went after that?" "Unfortunately, I don't she's presumed missing somewhere. Last I knew, she was in London but beyond that I don't know. It's a mystery."

Newkirk nodded as Kinch returned and said, "Message from Tiger, "Meeting place at the old Hammelburg ball pin factory, tomorrow at 2300 hours." I asked for an earlier time but she's coming back from Dusseldorf finishing up an assignment." Hogan nodded and turned to Newkirk saying, "Alright, that'll do. Newkirk, at 2250 tomorrow, you'll head out to meet Tiger." "Right Colonel." "Everyone best get some sleep, Lieutenant Campbell, we got a bed set up in that room, you'll be fine down here." "Yes Sir, shouldn't be too troublesome anyway." "Sleep tight." "Let's hope so."

The Heroes then headed upstairs and drifted to sleep as Lieutenant Campbell slept on the makeshift bed as he gazed at the photo of the girl and slept with his eyes open as he thought back to all the times he spent with the girl in the photo. The play-dates they had, playing in the backyard in Marine Park, Brooklyn. The time they had shared their 1st kiss at the age of 9. All those New Year's Eves dancing at the NYPD New Year's party every year. He even remembered asking the girl's parents to ask for their blessing to marry his childhood sweetheart.

But one nightmare came into his head when he found out about how the girl disappeared and was never heard from again. Matthew's heart broke and it had hardened him. He became cold and brutal towards the Germans even violent in his interrogations. It had his subordinates who had thought Matthew had spent time with the Gestapo undercover, but the results from his interrogations were vital even if he did it for the war effort.

* * *

The next morning had come and after roll call Hogan had gone down into the tunnel to check on Matthew and saw him awake as Hogan said, "Morning Lieutenant, how'd you sleep?" "Alright, though I didn't really do much sleeping." "Well they say sleep is quite important. Especially if you have an important mission around now." "I know, so when is Tiger coming here again? Tonight at 2300 hours?" "Yes, that's right Newkirk will meet the agent at the rendezvous point after that he'll come back here and we can start arranging a rendezvous plan for you to meet Le Vaillant" "Good to hear. So I was reading over the Papa Bear file." "They have a file on me?" "Highest level of security. Only gave me authorisation because I was rendezvousing with you" "What did it say?" "Mostly how you had a flair for completing the most difficult missions and achieving them with great results for our boys."

Hogan laughed as he then said, "Well I can't really take credit. But most of the credit belongs to my men" "Yes it does and that what makes you guys so remarkable. My father once said, " _One man can make all the difference on a battlefield, whether he works in Military Intel, on the battlefield with a rifle in his hands."_ Hogan nodded as he asked, "Was it something you wanted to be? Being a soldier?" "Soldier is all we are. Being a cop is what I want to be whenever this war ends and when it does I'll live my life doing what I do best. Protecting and serving." "Sounds like a good dream" "Dreams in times of war can often get you killed. But they can be a burden too." Hogan nodded and said, "I best let you sleep a little longer." "Yes Sir, thank you Colonel."

Hogan headed up through the tunnel entrance and left Lieutenant Campbell to his thoughts as he slowly drifted to sleep as it overcame him.

2245 Hours

Lieutenant Campbell was awake after 12 hours of sleep and was cleaning his sidearm as Newkirk came into the room dressed in black to avoid detection as Campbell said, "Newkirk, do you always dress in different clothes when on assignment?" "Only when the situation calls for it. We have Gestapo uniforms, Heer uniforms, Luftwaffe uniforms and civilian uniforms too." "So you're like the tailor in a way." "Got it in one, Lieutenant." "I won't tell a soul about this." "Seem like a good man." "Good man? I'm an honourable man plus I know to keep my mouth shut when necessary." "Colonel said you speak German?" "Learned it when I was a kid, my father was an Intelligence officer in the 1st war so he taught me the German language and he always believed there would be another war with Germany. At times I hated the fact that he was right." "Sounds like a good man, your father." "One of the best people to count on when you need a plan."

Soon the rest of the Heroes joined the 2 as Hogan said, "Newkirk, you all ready?" "Yes Colonel, ready and raring to move." "Good, remember it's at the old ball bearing plant at Hammelburg. Pick up Tiger and get back here as fast as possible." "Right Colonel, but how do we get Lieutenant Campbell to meet with The Valiant?" "I haven't got that far ahead yet. But I'm capable of coming up with a plan" "Yes Colonel, see you fellas in 15 minutes" "Good luck" everyone then wished Newkirk good luck as he left the tunnel and headed topside.

As Newkirk left, Campbell was walking around the tunnel eager and anxious at the same time. He was eager to meet this Tiger contact that the Heroes had worked with. But was anxious that Newkirk may have been picked up by a German patrol already. It had been 15 minutes since Newkirk had left as Campbell had checked his watch with anxiety as he asked Hogan, "Colonel, how long has it been?" "15 minutes. Newkirk said he would be back now…" soon they heard the tunnel entrance open as Campbell had his sidearm in his hand aimed at the entrance as he soon saw a woman with blonde hair and dark eyes walk down the ladder as Newkirk joined as the Heroes then greeted the woman as Hogan said, "Welcome back Tiger, sorry we had to call you back so soon." "Trust me mon Colonel, I missed seeing all of you and I see you have a guest with you." Hogan then turned and saw Campbell was putting his gun in his holster as he said, "Lieutenant Campbell, meet Tiger. She's our contact in the Hammelburg underground." Campbell nodded as he walked towards Tiger and said, "Nice to meet you Tiger, Lieutenant Matthew Campbell, American" "Delighted Lieutenant, to meet you, I hear that you need some help." "I need to contact a French Resistance Leader codenamed, " _Le Vaillant_ " I was told you could help in guiding me to the leader." "I worked with Le Vaillant on several occasions before I met the Heroes, she isn't very easy to trust."

Newkirk raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hang on, The Valiant is actually a bird?" "Oui, she is a woman. I met her in Paris 5 months ago she worked her way as a person of trust but was very cold-hearted towards the Boche" "Yes we know LeBeau here explained how she was respected for her brutality against the Germans." "Indeed. What you have heard is true. I will explain everything."

Everyone then gathered around the briefing table as Tiger then began, "Le Vaillant, as you know is French, but she is of Irish-American heritage." Everyone looked around the table in shock as Carter asked, "So she's one of ours but fighting in Paris as an agent." "Yes, I thought she was working with the British S.O.E." Carter furrowed his eyebrow as Campbell explained to him, "Special Operations Executive. I worked with some of the agents back in North Africa. They're good. On the same level as our intelligence agents." Carter nodded as Tiger continued, "She was born with an American father and with a French mother. She is very passionate and fights with vengeance in her heart." "How do we make contact with her?" Hogan asked.

Tiger then said, "Unfortunately she will not meet with anyone outside of Paris. She will only conduct meetings in the city itself." "Looks we're stuck in a rut." Everyone nodded as Campbell then said, "How do we get out of Stalag 13 and travel to Paris? It's going to be impossible to do so. The minute prisoners are missing there'll be repercussions on all of the prisoners." "I know Lieutenant, I'll think of something." He then folded his arms around his chest as he turned to Tiger and asked, "Tiger, do we know what this woman looks like? Because if we go into Paris and start asking every woman if she is Le Vaillant. We'll raise a lot of trouble with the Gestapo and the German occupation force." "Of course, Le Vaillant, has dark hair, with ocean blue eyes, even has a dimple on her cheek."

Campbell raised eyebrows and then pulled out a picture of the woman that matched the description as he saw the dimple on her left cheek as he then asked Tiger, "Tiger, the dimple on her cheek is it on her left cheek?" "Yes, it is how do you know?" Campbell then said shakenly, "Could you verify the picture, please?" Campbell then handed the picture over as Tiger then took it as she nodded handing it back to him, "Yes, it is her. That is Le Vaillant." Campbell was in disbelief _it couldn't be her. It can't be her._ His thoughts were running a marathon as he said, "Does she go by Veronique Bellerose?" "Yes, she does." "It was her mother's maiden name when she married Veronique's father who was O'Reilly. Excuse me a minute."

Campbell left for another room as Hogan stood there unsure of what to say as he said to Kinch, "Kinch, contact London. I have a feeling they knew something." "Right Colonel, who should I ask for?" "General Berkman and General Donovan." "Right." Kinch and Hogan then left for the radio room as Kinch got on the radio and said, "Hello Mama Bear, this is Papa Bear here, requesting to speak with General Berkman and General Donovan, over?" "This is Mama Bear. Papa Bear report." General Berkman said.

"Mama Bear, requesting information on _La Vaillant_." "Standby for coded transmission it's time Lieutenant Campbell knew the truth." "Roger Mama Bear send your traffic." Kinch then took hold of the clipboard next to him and listened to the coded transmission as he noted everything down as he handed it to Hogan as he said into the radio, "Thank you Mama Bear, over and out."

Hogan then began reading the coded transmission that Kinch had detailed down as he began at the beginning.

* * *

Dossier on La Vaillant

Name: Veronique O'Reilly

Age: 20 Years old

Height: 5 ft 10 ins

Date of Birth: 27th July 1923

Hometown: Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 151 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Deep Blue

Hair: Long curly dark hair. Tied up into a bun

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth, a dimple on her left cheek

Family:

John O'Reilly: 1897 – Present

Camilla Campbell (nee. Bellerose): 1898 – Present

No Siblings

Backstory:

Born to an Irish American WW1 Veteran, and a French woman who was a nurse in the French Nursing Corps. She joined the US Army at 19 and was sent to London. There she was working as a decoder at Bletchley Park. Until she joined the OSS in 1942 after Operation Torch. She was sent to Paris and was working as codename _'Le Vaillant_ ' she is patriotic, cool and a calculating tactician. Worked in Italy, North Africa and in Russia. Achieved the rank of 1st Sergeant in the US Army.

Skills:

Speaks German, Russian and French

Able-Bodied Tactician

Top Marksman

Hand-to-Hand Combat specialist

Expert lock-picker

Parachutist

Expert Decoder

Mistress of disguise

Time of Rank:

Joined the Army at the rank of Sergeant and was stationed in London in Military Intelligence. Was recruited at Bletchley Park as a decoder discovered by the OSS in 1942 after Operation Torch. Trained at Camp X succeeding at the highest percentage.

Deployed into North Africa. Disrupted troop movements, crippled a Panzer division and destroyed a U-Boat single-handedly.

Deployed into Russia after the Battle of Stalingrad began fought savagely against the German forces. Stole critical German plans and infiltrated the Gestapo. She turned several agents and rescued vital members of the Russian NKVD service.

Was sent back to England and redeployed to Italy for the Italian invasion and worked alongside the Italian Partisans. Destroyed a German occupied dockyard preventing dangerous materials from being shipped to Germany. Promoted to the rank of 1st Sergeant

Soon afterwards was assigned to Paris to establish a resistance group in November of 1943 been stationed in Paris ever since.

* * *

As Hogan read through the list he was surprised at the amount of experience Veronique had and knew Campbell was not going to believe what London had told him as he said to Kinch, "Kinch, find me Campbell, and have Carter see me right now." "Yes Sir, you got a plan in motion?" "I've got something in the pot." "Right." Kinch walked off and said to Carter, "Carter, Colonel wants you in the radio room" "Right Kinch."

Carter then took his leave as Kinch walked and found Campbell loading his sidearm as Kinch had said, "Colonel wants to see you in a couple minutes." "Alright" "I thought I'd bring you the file on Veronique." Kinch handed it out to Campbell who took it as he began reading the information. He as well was surprised as he double-checked what was in front of his eyes as he shakenly said, "Burn this paper please." "You alright?" "How do you look someone in the eye that broke your heart after spending your whole life together as kids?" "I don't really know how to answer that one for you. I never really had that type of girl." "Sorry, it's just every year, since we we're born we were inseparable. New Year's eves dancing at the NYPD Party. Our fathers were in the force so we got lucky." Kinch smiled as he said, "I can imagine that. I bet New York must've been frightened at the sight of you two." "Wouldn't know about that."

Campbell said as he laughed as Kinch and he began walking back to the radio room as they then stood in front of Hogan as they saw Carter look uneasy and yet nervous as Colonel Hogan stood there with a grin on his face as Campbell asked, "Colonel, everything alright?" "I have a plan." The suspense was killing them as Hogan kept grinning as Newkirk said, "Blimey, Colonel don't keep us in suspense what are the details?" "Quite simple. Tiger, we'll need you to turn yourself into the Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg." Everyone then started to shout objections at the plan as Newkirk said, "You've gone round the bend, Colonel, you'll sacrifice Tiger for what?!" Hogan then put his hand up and said, "Hold it! Hold it! If you'll listen, I'll continue."

Everyone then quietened down as Hogan continued, "As I was saying, Tiger turns herself into the Gestapo. But a couple of Gestapo officers will come from Paris which will be us as we liberate her from the HQ and head to Paris to rendezvous with Veronique. Tiger has already contacted her on the frequency sending a coded transmission. Any questions?" LeBeau then put his hand up and asked, "Colonel, how do we get Tiger out of Gestapo HQ?" Hogan turned to Newkirk and said, "Newkirk, we'll need 4 Gestapo uniforms and a Luftwaffe uniform." "What's the Luftwaffe uniform for exactly?" "Carter." "Oh dear. This'll turn very messy. How do we explain our absence to Klink?" "That's where LeBeau will come in, I need you to poison Klink but not enough to kill him, enough to put him in a coma for a little while." LeBeau nodded and said, "Impossible but do-able plus Klink's been operating on no sleep for the past night." "Good, once you've done that, I need you to give us food poisoning, only me, Newkirk, you and Carter." "Why the four of us?" "I need you and Newkirk to go with Campbell and Tiger to Paris, I'll accompany you. Carter is going to take over camp."

Everyone looked at Hogan with jaws hanging out as Carter said, "As a replacement officer. Newkirk, I'll need some forged documents to give Klink some rest." "I'll sort those out now. Who should I say they're from?" "General Strasse. Kinch, I'll need you for this role." "Right Colonel. But what if General Burkhalter comes by?" "Burkhalter's been called to Berlin for a couple weeks, anticipated meeting with the General staff by then Klink will be better."

Newkirk and Carter disappeared down the tunnel as Kinch followed them while Hogan said to Campbell, "Lieutenant, how much German do you speak?" "Enough Colonel, pretty much like a natural German." "Right, you'll be a Colonel, I'll be your aide, Newkirk and LeBeau will be the guards with us." "Right Sir." "Head to LeBeau, he'll help you get in a Gestapo uniform." Campbell and LeBeau then disappeared into the tailor room as Hogan said to Tiger who was left, "Sorry to put you in a position like this." "It's alright Colonel, in times of war, you must make the hard choices." "Indeed, we'll get you out and then head to Paris. You're confident that Veronique can trust us?" "I spoke of you a couple times only referred you as Papa Bear that was it." "Alright I can live with that."

Tiger then leaves as she heads up the steps whilst everyone preps their uniforms for Tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning came quickly as the plan went into place as the Sergeant of the Guard Schultz had come into the barracks shouting, "Roll call! Everyone, Raus, raus!" Schultz will you keep it down?!" Kinch demanded as Schultz looked puzzled "Why should I keep it down?" "Colonel Hogan, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau haven't been feeling too well, it was food poisoning last night. They're sleeping it off in the Colonel's quarters." Schultz went to check on them and saw they were sleeping as he smelled the vomit that was in a bucket as he said, "They do look terrible." "I know, listen I want to talk to Klink about getting them into the Cooler. So the illness doesn't spread through the barracks." "That may be a problem, but I'll talk with Kommandant Klink." "Thanks Schultz." "No worries. Now roll call." Schultz and Kinch left the barracks and lined up for roll call. As Klink was stood on the front step of the Kommandant's office as Klink said, "Report!" as he slightly yawned.

"Herr Kommandant! All present and accounted for except for 4 prisoners!" "Thank you, Schultz!" he then turned until he stopped and said, "Schultz, what do you mean 4 prisoners are unaccounted for?!" "Herr Kommandant, they are ill from food poisoning! Sergeant Kinchloe can verify."

Klink walked towards Kinch and asked, "Sergeant please explain this!" "Kommandant, it had something to do with LeBeau's cooking last night. They have been sleeping it off. But I suggest that we move them to the cooler to prevent it from spreading." "How do I know this isn't an attempt to escape?" "You can see for yourself Kommandant." "Schultz dismiss the men, Sgt Kinchloe come with me."

Kinch followed Klink into the barracks as Kinch opened the door to Hogan's quarters and Klink saw the 4 men looking very pale as he looked at the bucket that was filled with vomit as he moved away horrified as he said, "Not good indeed. You want to move them to the cooler to ensure this doesn't spread." "Yes Sir." "Alright, I'll do it…" Klink groans as he holds his stomach in discomfort as he says, "Apologies Sgt, my stomach has also been acting up as well." "Haven't you thought about resting at all?" "No, I have a prison camp to run." "What if you pass out on duty, Burkhalter will surely send you to the front." "I can handle this Sgt. No worries at all. And please get them moved to the cooler too." "Right away Colonel."

Klink then left as Schultz came back in and said, "Let's get the men moved to the 2nd cell. It's much warmer in there." "Agreed, we don't have antibiotics, do we?" "I think Wilson can give them something when we get them to the cooler." "Agreed."

Schultz and Kinch moved the 4 men to the 2nd cooler cell where a tunnel had been dug when they began the operation it was concealed in a false sink.

Once everyone was gone Hogan then got up and said to everyone, "Alright, let's do this, according to Dubois, Tiger was picked up by the Gestapo, they have her in custody at the Hammelburg headquarters. Carter, 12 minutes after we leave here. You'll be coming in and taking over the camp." "How do you guys get out and how do I come in?" "Any minute now, Kinch will call Klink and explain the situation to him. We scrounged up a car from the motor pool and our car has already been prepped waiting in the woods." "Fair enough. Good luck Colonel." "You'll need it more than us, Carter." "Right, what if General Burkhalter comes by while Klink's out?" "Hopefully it won't come to that, he's away in Berlin for a couple of weeks." "Right, I'll see you soon fellas." "Good luck." Everyone said their farewells as Colonel Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau went out.

They had gotten out of the tunnel armed with Lugers and clothed in Gestapo uniforms as they met with Campbell who was wearing a Gestapo uniform with the rank of Colonel as he said, "Any trouble?" "None at all. Let's head to Gestapo headquarters. Newkirk hand over the documents to Campbell. This way it'll be easier to get her out in one piece." "Right Sir." Newkirk said as he handed the documents over to Campbell.

They had gotten into the scrounged staff car from the Motor pool as Newkirk began driving to Gestapo Headquarters. They had arrived after 30 minutes driving and Newkirk had stepped out opening the back door for Campbell and Hogan as the 4 walked up the steps as the front guards saluted the 2 undercover officers as they returned it.

They had approached the front desk and a woman was operating it. She had dark hair, with dark eyes that matched the colour of a Gestapo uniform as the officers approached and she stood up saluting them as she said, "Can I help you, sirs?" "I'm Captain Steiner of Gestapo Headquarters in Paris and this is my commanding officer Colonel Richter." Hogan said in a perfect German accent. Campbell nodded to the woman as he handed over their documents. She had scanned them and said, "Major Hochstetter is in his office I will call up to let him know." "Danke Fraulein." Hogan said as the woman saluted them in which they returned the salute as Newkirk and LeBeau walked behind them.

They had arrived at Major Hochstetter's office until somebody had stopped them as they turned and saw a Captain as he said, "I'm sorry, but Major Hochstetter can't be disturbed!" Campbell turned his head and looked at the young officer in a threatening manner as he said menacingly, "Stand to attention, Captain!" the officer stood to attention as Campbell looked at him up and down as he said, "Captain, do you always look like this on duty?!" he took in the sight of the officer who was scruffy looking and sauce down his uniform "Nein, Herr Colonel! I had breakfast and forgot I was wearing my uniform." "You better clean yourself up when you next go home otherwise I'll see you're on the next train for the Front!" soon Hochstetter's office door was open as he heard all the commotion as he said, "What is the meaning of all this?!" "Herr Major, these men are from the Paris Headquarters they requested to see you!" "How may I help you gentleman?" "I'm Captain Steiner and this is Colonel Richter, we are here to collect a prisoner you picked up." Campbell handed over the documents to the Major who went over them as Campbell asked, "Major, do you allow your men to dress like this every day?" Campbell motioned to the Captain as Hochstetter took in his appearance and said, "Unfortunately I do not!" "I suggest Major that you do inspections on your men every 3 days a week. I would hate it if a member of the Gestapo command was to come by and give you low ratings."

"Agreed, starting today everyone will be inspected" "Good, is everything in order?" "It appears so, how long have you been searching for this woman?" "Since 3 weeks ago, I suspect she has ties to the resistance leader known as The Valiant." "I have heard of the leader. Killed a very good friend of mine a year ago who was working in Russia, terrible tragedy." "Indeed. We hope to take her back to Paris for intensive questioning and hopefully she will talk to us."

Hochstetter nodded and said, "Good luck with that, we tried everything and it hasn't worked." The 5 men walked to the cells as Hochstetter opened up the cell as Tiger stood up as Campbell said, "Prisoner, you're being detained by the Paris Gestapo, for intensive questioning, just remember you try to escape and you'll be gunned down in a second!" "I have nothing to tell you, pig!" she walked over and slapped Campbell keeping up the charade as Campbell back handed her and grabbed her throat saying, "Maybe, I should teach you something you won't forget, perhaps you could learn respect for the master race much like your countrymen do!"

Hochstetter looked frightened at Campbell as he turned to Hogan and asked, "Captain, your Colonel is quite aggressive with prisoners. Is he like this with all prisoners?" "Depends really, but with prisoners like this one, he's not afraid to go above the limits." "I see, how come I haven't heard of this Colonel?" "It is a mystery. Some say he infiltrated the top of Allied Intelligence and got close to the high command." "Magnificent, but is he always tempered?" "He lost his wife in a bombing raid when the British bombed Berlin in 1940. She was pregnant with 4 children and he had an older son in North Africa serving with Field Marshall Rommel but died at Tobruk. It was the breaking point for him" "I understand."

Campbell turned and said to Hogan, "Steiner, have Cpl Meyer bring in the chains!" "Ja, Herr Colonel, Cpl Meyer, bring in the chains!" Newkirk brought in the chains and tied them to Tiger as Hochstetter looked on in curiosity as he said, "Chains?" "The Colonel prefers using old methods for transportation, they have always worked well" "Indeed, would it be necessary to learn these methods?" "Unfortunately, the Colonel is very strict that nobody uses his methods!" "I see, I best get out of your way."

Campbell walked out of the cell and approached Hochstetter with an evil smile, "Danke, Major for your cooperation" "Certainly Colonel, a pleasure and I apologise for any inconvenience" "The minute we find The Valiant, how would you like to attend her death?" "I would be honoured, there will be no trial I assume?" "Certainly not, swine like this one deserve to die!" "Of course, Herr Colonel let me know and I'll be there." "Indeed, Major, I best be going, Heil Hitler!" "Heil Hitler." The 3 Heroes, Campbell and Tiger then left the room and soon the building as they drove on their way to Paris.

* * *

Campbell was in deep thought for most of the journey. He was excited and frightened about reuniting with Veronique. The war had changed both of them in the years they had not been together. He wasn't sure whether to smile or to cry.

* * *

Now the Heroes and Campbell are on the way to Paris. Will the heroes find Veronique and will Campbell let bygones be bygones? All to find out in the next chapter.

As always please like and review.

If you're wondering about the Colonel Richter's backstory. I created a false backstory. Somehow, I was convinced to bring out that level of anger in him


	4. Reunited and New Orders

Chapter 3 is here. Campbell reunites with Veronique. Let's go. Go. Go

* * *

Chapter 3:

Paris, France

After a day of a train through Germany and France. The Heroes, Lieutenant Campbell and Tiger had arrived at Paris. Colonel Hogan had stepped out of the car that they had scrounged from a German motor pool outside Paris. Tiger was disguised in a Gestapo uniform she had stolen from a female gestapo agent along the way as Colonel Hogan said, "Alright, know where you remember you met Veronique?" "It was at the Belle de Nuit. I'm sure of it." "Alright, Newkirk, LeBeau with me. Campbell, wait out here and we'll give Veronique to you." "Right, remember, don't draw attention to yourself. In Paris, you can still find collaborators" "Right. Let's go in."

The Heroes had gone in as Campbell stopped Tiger and said, "Tell her, meet in the dark alley on the left. That's it." "Alright." Tiger then follows the Heroes in as Campbell waits alone in the dark alley on the left.

Meanwhile, inside the Belle de Nuit the Heroes and Tiger had walked in as a coat check girl had said, "Good evening gentleman and Mademoiselle, is there anything I can help you with?" "Nein, Danke Madam." "Oui, Monsieur." The four then moved away from the coat check girl as Hogan said, "At the bar, is Veronique, Tiger, you make contact. The rest of us will blend in." "Understood."

The 4 then split up as Tiger made her way to the bar. While at the bar a beautiful woman was sitting there with a half-filled glass of whiskey. Her ocean blue eyes were tormented by the losses she had suffered. Her dark hair was pinned up into a bun the muscle she had was covered by the jacket she had on. She gazed long and hard at the picture of a man in an American uniform. He had a cap on his head, dark blue eyes and was smiling as the woman was next to him. It filled her heart with dread as she saw a note right next to her as she downed the whiskey and picked it up.

She went outside and opened it as it said, " _Go to the dark alley on the left. Someone is waiting for you."_ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she did as the note said.

She was walking down the alley until unknown to her a hand was placed over her mouth as she was pulled back into the darkness as she began fighting the shadow in front of her until it said something, "Veronique it's me, it's me Matthew!" she stopped throwing fists and saw Matthew take off the cap that had covered his dark hair. His dark blue eyes twinkled as they stared in her own blue eyes. Tears brimmed in her own eyes as she shakenly said, "Matthew, is that you?" "Yes, it is. I will always love you Veronique. Till the very end. Remember all the times we danced at the NYPD Parties as kids?" "I remember them well. That proves that you are who you say you are." "Yes it does."

Matthew leaned in and kissed Veronique on her own lips, he still remembered the kiss, as he identified the strawberry scent she always had, it was one of her favourites as a kid. And Matthew loved the smell. He had always remembered why she was so beautiful and it was everything about her that did so. He then stopped the kiss as he said, "I have orders to make contact you. The Allies are planning the invasion of Europe and any day now it could happen. I need you to verify that the Germans know the invasion is still at Calais." "Not here. I'll take you to my hideout, who'd you bring with you?" "Tiger and Papa Bear" "The famed Papa Bear?" "I'll tell you later at the hideout." "Come."

* * *

Campbell then placed his cap on his head as the two left the building and walked through Paris heading towards a large apartment building that had a cellar as Veronique opened it up and soon saw 4 people inside the cellar as she recognised one of them, "Tiger, it's good to see you again." "You as well, mes ami. Allow me to introduce you to Colonel Hogan also known as Papa Bear."

Veronique shook the hand of Colonel Hogan as she nodded in response as he said, "Colonel Robert Hogan. US Army Air Corps." "A pleasure, Colonel" "Allow me to introduce my men." He motioned to the two men in with him as he began, "This is Corporal Peter Newkirk, my scrounger and expert lock-picker, he's with the Royal Air Force."

Newkirk smiled and shook Veronique's hand as he said, "It's a pleasure Veronique." "Indeed." Hogan then motioned to LeBeau and said, "This is Cpl Louie LeBeau. Free French Air Corps." Veronique smiled as she shook the little Frenchman's hand and said, "Bonjour, mes ami, comment vas-tu?" "Je vais bien."

Veronique nodded as she said, "Now that introductions are made, we must get down to business." "Indeed." Hogan said as he began, "We came here to contact you. Well Lieutenant Campbell did. All we did was deliver him to you with the help of Tiger, he said he needed to confirm that the Germans knew we were invading at Calais instead of Normandy." "From what I heard from my contacts, they told me that the invasion was still at Calais and nowhere else. My resistance group is ready to fight and awaiting for the orders to begin their work." "Where are your fighters?" "You must understand Colonel, that my fighters are not kept in Paris as it is too dangerous, I keep them in Normandy as a safe measure." "Sounds fair" "We have been passing information on to London about new targets in Normandy."

Hogan nodded he was in awe of Veronique's intelligence and knew she was a vital asset to the war as he then said, "Alright. I take it our job is done." "Not yet. Since you completed your mission. You must help me with mine." The heroes furrowed their eyebrows as Newkirk asked, "What is your mission exactly?" "A Gestapo undercover agent. As far as I am aware, he knows where the landings are if he even speaks to the Gestapo, the Invasion will be over before it even starts." "That bloody twister." Newkirk snarled.

Veronique nodded as she then continued, "He worked with the Gestapo in Russia while I was still there. He is hoping to meet his contact very soon. I have been keeping people on him and they have discovered that he moves around a lot, but this is our one chance to stop him before many lives are lost in the process." "So much rests on us now. And the odds are against us." LeBeau solemnly said.

Everyone nodded as Campbell said, "While the odds are against us, we know what the stakes are. If the Germans know about where the Invasion is. A lot of men ain't going to be coming home. I'm going along." "I hate to agree with this but if that filthy Boche spills the beans about the invasion, France won't be free for a long time, I'm in." Newkirk nodded and said, "Anything for the free world. Let's do it. How about it, Colonel?" Hogan smirked and said, "Let's hunt that bastard and kill him." Veronique smiled and said, "We begin searching in the morning. I suggest everyone gets some sleep."

Campbell nodded and said, "I'll take 1st watch." "Good idea, I'll join you." Veronique said as Campbell tried to open his mouth but was stopped by Veronique as he muttered to himself, "She still has it." He turned and saw Newkirk smirking as Campbell looked at him as he said, "Get out of here Corporal, or I'll cite you for incompetence." Campbell walked away as Newkirk walked away chuckling as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag on it as he headed off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew and Veronique stood at the entrance of the cellar as Matthew had his gun in his hand as he kept it ready at the 1st sign of trouble as Veronique said, "Last I heard you were a Sergeant in the Army, what happened since then?" "I rose quickly through the ranks making my way to 1st Sergeant, it was there that I was recruited by the OSS and trained at Camp X. I was sent in a day before the operation." "Why, the Operation Torch didn't begin until the 8th of November, what went on?" "OSS sent me in to rescue a captured operative whose orders were to strand the German Army at Arzew. I went in with a squad from the 1st Ranger Battalion. Things went wrong and I was the only survivor" "What about the operative?" "He survived and he went off causing trouble. After that I was working in Sicily for Operation Husky." "From what I heard it was rough." "Sure was. I was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant at Piano Lupo fought alongside the 82nd Airborne Division. Then jumped into Italy with the 82nd at Salerno."

Veronique smirked and said, "I was in Italy around the time you were there." "Oh yeah, what were you doing?" "Depends what you read in my dossier." "The part about you destroying a heavily fortified German occupied dockyard." "That part was true, I destroyed it on my own." "Holy crap! If your folks saw you now, they'd be terrified of you and that Irish temper." "Both our sets of parents if you forget." "Oh yes, I forgot that!"

Matthew and Veronique then chuckled as they imagined their parents' reactions at what they had been doing in the war as Matthew sobered up and said, "Last I heard you were in London, I wondered if you had joined the Nursing Corps or had gone into Red Cross." "I joined the Army and was assigned to Military Intelligence. I worked at Bletchley Park and was skilled in decoding. After that the OSS came recruiting and I was on their list. I went into North Africa after Operation Torch. I disrupted troop movements, crippled a panzer division and destroyed a German U-Boat." "Holy crap! I heard rumours that one agent did all that but I didn't think it was you."

Veronique smirked as she laughed when Campbell said, "You served in Russia and Italy and came to France working as The Valiant after that?" "I did. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I heard all the stories of your brutality in the places you fought in." "Let's not forget your little undercover op with Gestapo." "Not my finest hour but I take it." "Good of you to do. What was it like working for those evil bastards?" "Horrifying, I wondered myself if I was ever going to get out of there alive or whether each day was going to be my last one." "I often felt like that every time I was behind the lines or alongside the men I fought with. But I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on my duty." "As did I."

Both of them nodded as they embraced as the horrors of war that the two had experienced had left them as Veronique fell asleep against the wall as Campbell smiled softly at her sleeping form as he said to himself softly, "I'm glad I found you again Veronique. I love you as I always did."

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of Veronique's cooking as Newkirk said to LeBeau, "Louis, I think Veronique's cooking has rivalled yours." "I'm impressed. But I still think I am the best cook." Everyone chuckled as Campbell said, "Sorry Corporal, but Veronique was always a great cook and the only things I could cook was Irish Stew and Linguine." "I still remember your 1st attempt." "In all fairness that was my 1st attempt and I did a pretty good job." "You burned half the meal and we only ended up eating one half between the two of us."

Everyone chuckled as Campbell scowled when Colonel Hogan spoke up, "How do we find this Gestapo agent?" "We search the places he was last seen in. But there are so many, that we have to split up." "Alright, there are 6 of us so that means we have to go in teams of 2." "Naturally, me and Lieutenant Campbell will search one location and you'll have to decide who to partner up with amongst yourselves." Hogan, Newkirk, LeBeau and Tiger nodded as Veronique handed out pictures to everyone as Newkirk saw the picture and looked at it seeing a man with blonde hair, blue eyes he looked very Aryan as Newkirk asked, "Is the target?" "Yes, this is Hans Dierker." Veronique said with much disgust as she continued, "This Gestapo _batard_ infiltrated the top of the Allied High Command. If he whispers one word about D-Day and it's over. He knows English very well. his father was a German ambassador to the US in the 20s and 30s before he returned because the outbreak of the war. He went into the Hitler Youth and rose through the ranks of Gestapo."

Campbell looked at the picture and recognised something about the man. His mind went back to when he was a kid. He remembered hearing the name Dierker when he was in Catholic school but his mind went blank and he lost any idea on finding out who this man was. Everyone had begun to leave the hideout as they were all dressed in Gestapo uniforms Campbell had been paired up with Veronique as the two began checking out locations around the more prominent hotels in Paris as they sat waiting in the lobby of Hôtel Lutetia as Campbell asked, "This one of the hotels he visited?" "Yes, this is requisitioned by the Abwehr. Counter intelligence for the German Army." "When's Dierker due to meet his contact?" "Between 5-10 minutes, my man who is undercover as a French collaborator told me he was to meet his contact in the lobby before they head upstairs to the 7th floor. That's where the debriefing begins." "Right, wait here, I must go into Gestapo mode." "Good luck." "We need it."

Campbell walked up to the front desk and said, "Guten Nachmittag, I was wondering if there was a Major Strasse present, he was supposed to meet me today." The clerk checked upstairs and the records as she said, "Nein, we don't have a Major Strasse present, Herr Colonel it appears he was never in the Abwehr." "Unfortunate, is a Captain Dierker present?" "He just walked through now." "Sehr gut, could you tell whoever he is meeting that Captain Dierker has been requested by another agent please?" "Jawohl, Mein Colonel." "Danke." Campbell walks away from the desk as Dierker walks towards him as Campbell says to him, "Ah, Captain Dierker, a pleasure to see you!" "Forgive me sir but do I know you?" "My name is Colonel Richter of Paris Gestapo, I assume you know Leutnant Irma von Schneider, from Russia, I transferred her to here." Dierker smiles as Veronique nods shaking his hand as he says, "Leutnant Von Schneider. Good to see you again, I wondered where you went after Russia?" "The Parisian Gestapo, asked for my transfer, I was surprised that you weren't informed" "As was I. if you'll excuse I must be headed to meet a friend."

Campbell put up a hand as he said, "Unfortunately your friend was called to Saint-Germain something about an act of sabotage by the underground." "Oh I suppose I can make time Colonel." "Let us get some lunch, shall we?" Dierker nods as the three exit the hotel as they round a corner when Campbell says, "Sorry about taking you to this corner but we don't trust Abwehr taking Gestapo property" "I understand Colonel." Veronique opens the back door of the car as Campbell knocks him out quietly before placing him in the back tying him up and placing a gag round his mouth as Veronique says, "Why not just use Chloroform?" "Wouldn't have worked and we'd have to keep on drugging him." "I feel better getting rid of him." "After what he did to you in High School and Kindergarten, I'll feel better when we beat the crap out of him for it." "The others will rendezvous at the old slaughterhouse with us." "After that we send them back to Germany, then I get to Normandy." "Better, we keep a secret pick-up point in Paris on the River Seine a submarine will pick you up and take you back to London." "Good."

The drive went quickly as they reached the old slaughterhouse in Paris as the two got out of the vehicle and saw Newkirk and LeBeau approach them as Newkirk said, "Where is he?" "In the back, he's out cold thanks to Campbell" "Good, we'll get him down below. The Guv'nor and Tiger are already back." "Good, wait 10 minutes for us." "Right."

LeBeau and Newkirk grabbed Dierker and took him downstairs as Campbell and Veronique began walking along the river bank as Campbell came to a stop and said, "I wasn't really sure how to do this but I know I have to do this anyway. Veronique, what you have in you makes me strong and weak at the same time. You take care of the darkness and throw it away and the sunshine is around you." "What do you mean?" "I mean, that you are everything I could wish for and I love you to the end and I want to marry you and cherish everything so…"

Campbell gets down on one knee and pulls out a box opening it as a ring comes into view as Veronique gasps as she notices the same ring Matthew's mother use to wear. Veronique use to spend a little time with the ring when she was little. Matthew's mother use to hint that Veronique would wear the ring herself in the future. But at that young age Veronique didn't really understand until she got much older.

Veronique brought herself back as she heard Matthew say, "Veronique, will you marry me?" "Yes, I will marry you, but only after this war ends right?" "Right." Matthew stands as he kisses Veronique as she puts the ring around her necklace before the two head down into the cellar to meet Dierker.

The 2 head down and see Dierker in a chair all tied up as Matthew says, "Wake up!" Dierker awakes and sees all 6 of them in Gestapo uniform as he growls to them, "Schwein! I will get loose and I'll call Gestapo on you fools!" "I don't think so Dierker, because the way I see it, you owe me and Veronique here a little payback!" "Oh, so it was you. Campbell and O'Reilly back together like old times! You cowards!" Campbell punches Dierker in the chest 3 times as Veronique says, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" "I'm surpri…sed you didn't, I knew who you were back in Russia but I didn't rat you out." "What do you know about D-Day?" "I know it's at Normandy, you tried to surprise us but when I tell the Abwehr about it, your Allied Armies won't stand a chance. The master race will crush you like the insolent fools you are!"

Dierker laughs maniacally as LeBeau and Tiger look at him in fear except for Veronique, Hogan, Newkirk and Campbell as Hogan says, "You think the Master Race will win this war? The way I see it, you're already losing, you attacked Russia and yet the Reds are pushing you towards Berlin! Campbell and Veronique are already kicking your ass and when they are together the Third Reich is going to crumble down upon your head" "Nein, you're wrong the Third Reich will be victorious. It's a shame all of you will be dead to see London and Washington D.C. have the swastika flying above your graves!"

Campbell chuckled as he said, "Oh, watching you lose control is more than enough payback for me but for you this war is over and all your countrymen will feel the wrath of the Allies. We're going to bring the entire diseased, corrupt temple of your Aryan master race upon your head and when we bring Himmler, Hitler, Goebbels to their death sentences. The world will rid of those monsters and it's going to be very biblical." "Schweinhunde." Campbell punches him for the last time as Newkirk says, "Can we finally kill him?" "Oh, that'll be done. I always wanted to burn him alive!" "Sounds a bit barbaric" "Well a bullet isn't worthy of somebody like him." "I can live with burning him alive."

Everyone nods as Campbell puts the gag on him as Hogan says, "I think our job is done" "Yes, it is, Colonel Hogan, I would like to thank you for bringing Campbell to rendezvous with me. With Dierker dead, the Invasion location will remain secret." "Indeed it will. Just make sure you give Europe the loudest explosions when you guys tear through half of Europe." "It'll be our pleasure. Just keep doing the job in Germany for us." "Oh we will."

Campbell and Veronique then shook hands with the heroes as they all said goodbyes as they left the slaughterhouse leaving Veronique and Matthew behind as Veronique said, "Shall we burn him?" "Oh, whenever you're ready." "Let me make contact with London about a pick-up time and we'll do the deed." "How are you going to explain his death?" "He knew he was lying and was desperate for someone to believe him and he poured gas on himself as he walked into a fire." "Should I be afraid that you'll turn into a serial killer in the future?" "Oh don't be, I already have my leaning post and it's you." "And I am grateful for that."

Veronique left to radio London about a rendezvous point with the submarine and found out they would pick Campbell up at 2300 hours.

After that Campbell found Veronique walking towards him as she said, "2300 Hours, on the end of the port on the Seine." "Good, let's kill this guy and then I can get out of this uniform." "Yes, it's already horrifying to see you in it." Both of them nod as Campbell gets the gasoline and pours it on Dierker as he begins to wake up but with the gag on it was hard to tell what Dierker was trying to say as Campbell taunted him saying, "I'm sorry, did you want us to keep going?" Dierker angrily mumbles through the gag as Campbell smirks in amusement as he finishes pouring the gasoline as Campbell brings up a lighter and activates it as he nods to Veronique who returns the nod as they light him up before walking away from the scene.

* * *

They arrive back the safehouse 2 hours later as Veronique gives him civilian clothes they then head to a secret jazz club that isn't known by the Germans as Veronique holds out her hand to Matthew as they dance with Veronique saying, "Just like old times." "Still they were good times." They had listened to the singer sing a jazz song in French as the two sway into the rhythm as they forget the war.

4 ½ hours later at 2230 hours both Veronique and Campbell leave the secret jazz club as Veronique leads Campbell to the secret rendezvous point as Campbell whispers to Veronique, "How long till the submarine?" "5 minutes, listen I have to go, tell them I had to leave due to it being dangerous here." "Of course Veronique" "Just make sure that when our boys invade Europe, you send the Nazis running to the Rhine." "I will, but I can't guarantee what may happen and what unit I am attached too." "I know, Colonel Matheson is a good officer." "A great officer. Not afraid to play dirty, I'm pretty sure, we'll see each other soon." "Don't count on it."

Veronique smirks as she sees the submarine rising out of the ocean as she says, "Here it is, good luck _Acushla."_ "Good luck _Acushla."_

* * *

Campbell dives into the Seine as the submarine hatch opens and he hops down into it as he says to the Commander of the submarine, "Get us out of here, Sir." The Commander nods as he turns to the ensign manning the wheel saying, "Helm, get us back to England ASAP!" "Aye, Aye Commander!" the commander turns to the Communications officer saying, "Comms, contact London, tell them we picked up our cargo." "Aye Sir!"

The submarine moved out of the Seine and heads to England as they reach the Submarine base at Portsmouth in 5 hours as Colonel Matheson waits at the car accompanied by 2 intelligence officers as they see Submarine pull into the dockyard as Campbell exits the submarine once it has been moored as he walks and says, "Colonel Matheson. Good to see you Sir."

Campbell stands to attention and salutes the senior officer as Matheson returns it saying, "Lieutenant Campbell, good to see you" "Yes Sir it is." "I have your new assignment ready for you." "Yes Sir, what is it?" "You've been assigned to the 2nd Ranger Battalion Lieutenant. Change out of civilian clothing and report to your new unit. Dismissed." Campbell saluted as Matheson returned the salute.

Matheson then got in the car with one of his aides as the 2nd aide said, "Lieutenant, do follow me, your uniform is in the trunk." "Very well 1st Sergeant."

Campbell took the fatigues from the 1st Sergeant as he changed into them in a private area of the dockyard base as the 1st Sergeant hopped into the jeep driving Campbell and himself to the 2nd Ranger Battalion staging area.

* * *

 **German to English**

Guten Nachmittag - Good Afternoon

Sehr Gut - Very Good

Danke - Thank you

Schwein - Swine

 **Latin to English translation**

Acushla - Darling

* * *

Here is the ending of the story and it paves the way for the next story in the Matthew Campbell trilogy.

Please do bear with me as I do not know when we could see it being published.


End file.
